Magical Flames: Mia Famiglia
by LuxioMaxima
Summary: Harry Potter never expected that his old dream of a lost family member would come to take him away from the hell that is the Dursleys. Soon he will learn that his new family isn't what they seem to be. After all, it is in his blood that Chaos and Trouble will always find him no matter where he goes. SLASH, Gen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. They belong to their own respective owners. I'm just borrowing their worlds for a bit and playing around.

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0

Number 4, Privet Drive

0-0-0-0-0

Harry Potter curled up into a small ball in the floor of his bedroom at Privet Drive. He was crying silently while his body shook with both his sobbing and the pain that came from most of his wounds that was his beloved nightly gift from his dearest Uncle Vernon. His uncle had been in a foul mood ever since he came from his third year at Hogwarts and took it out on him.

Apparently, his uncle blamed him for the fact that the company placed him under suspicion for swindling the company's funds.

This wasn't exactly the first time he had been beaten by his uncle. Memories of the past before Hogwarts, started to appear inside his mind. He got his first beating when he was just eight years old when he accidentally turned one of the teacher's hair blue because she kept on insulting him. It was only the year before Hogwarts that they stopped beating him for fear of the repercussions that his world would do if they found out that his relatives had been abusing him because of his magic.

'Not that it would have changed anything. Aside from Mia, Ron and the twins, nobody believes the fact that their beloved Savior is being abused.' Harry bitterly thought as he recounted the day when he and his friends came to the Headmaster at the end of the term to ask him to let Harry stay with the Weasleys or Grangers.

Dumbledore merely brushed off their words with that damnable twinkle in his eyes telling Harry not to spread any sort of lies or exaggerations. He mentioned that he was sure that his aunt and uncle love him very much and that a little discipline for unruly acts as a child couldn't be taken as abuse.

It was that day that Hermione lost any respect for the authority of Hogwarts. Ron and the twins also lost any respect for him and was unable to look at Dumbledore every single time without any sort of malicious anger in their eyes for dismissing them and their adoptive little brother all too easily.

Weasleys can hold quite a grudge and unbeknownst and forgotten by most of the Magical World they are also a grey family. It was just that their family allied itself with Dumbledore because even they could see that what Voldemort was doing was already becoming worse with each day during the first war.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that the Magical world was real. Oh sure, it wasn't the fairytale perfect world that he expected but it was in there that he met some of his first true friends whom he knew would stick with him every step of the way. It warmed his heart every time when he remembered his conversation with the four after he confessed what was truly happening with the Dursleys. They didn't pity him (which would have just made him mad because he _didn't_ want any sort of pity) but made sure to let him know that ugly past or not, they won't even abandon him because he was family. He could still remember their reactions after that conversation with the Headmaster…

0-0-0-0-0

"_The __**nerve**__ of that man!" Hermione shrieked as she paced in front of the solemn looking Harry who curled up between the twins. "He just dismissed you without asking for any sort of evidence? Is that any way to act as the __**head **__of an institution filled with children? How could he?"_

_She hissed and Harry thought that he imagined it but Hermione seemed to have gained an electric spark in her brown eyes because of her rage._

"_We'll try to figure out a way, Ry." Ron quietly promised, his eyes burning with anger. "We'll figure out a way to get you out of that house even if we had to steal a flying car again to rescue you from your lousy relatives."_

_Both the twins snorted._

"_Lousy is one—" Fred started._

"_Way to say it, Ronniekins" George drolly said even as he continued playing with Harry's hair to ease off the youngest in their group's pain._

"_But yeah Harry," Fred wrapped an arm around Harry's waist comfortingly._

"_We'd never abandon our little brother to those zoo animals." Fred and George said in eerie unison as a frightening scowl was on their lips._

_Harry had fallen asleep to the feeling of being protected by then. The words turned into some furious whispers but his lips was twisted up into a smile as one of his hands clutched the locket that had been with him ever since he was eight, feeling completely at ease for the first time in a long while._

0-0-0-0-0

Harry winced and wheezed painfully when he accidentally moved his broken leg. In order to distract himself from all his wounds, he turned his thoughts into another surprising new ally and friend he got when he arrived in the Dursley household.

Harry arrived earlier than Dudley who apparently had to compete in a tournament which he came back from as a champion. When he got back from Smeltings, Dudley had grown taller and shockingly lost most of the fat he got from all the unhealthy foods that he was fed by Aunt Petunia. His cousin also seemed more quiet and observant instead of the normally boisterous and whining cousin that he grew up with. He looked like he had grown up from that spoiled brat who could never take the fact that he can't get everything he wants and would throw a tantrum every single time he was rejected.

When Dudley refused his Mom's attempt of feeding him junk food and food filled with fats, it felt like the world stood still and nobody could stop their staring at his cousin who was by now calmly eating his salad.

"What the bloody hell did those people do to you, son? Did you turn into one of those vegetarian pansies?" Vernon hissed in anger while Dudley just blinked at him, his blue eyes vaguely showing both amusement and irritation.

"I have to have a good diet Dad since I need to maintain my body weight and all for boxing. It was the coach's orders." Dudley explained and his uncle looked satisfied at the explanation but then continued rambling about the idiocy of the vegetarians.

He patted Dudley in the shoulders praising him for his achievement as the team's upcoming promising boxer while his aunt Petunia cooed bout her Duddykins was growing up to become a fine man. Dudley didn't say anything. In fact, if Harry had to guess, that smile was a bit condescending and forced.

It was only that one time when Uncle Vernon had been in a fouler mood than normal and made sure that Harry knew it very well when he realized just how much Dudley had changed from his old self. It was after Vernon had stormed off downstairs to fall unconscious, drunk in the sofa, that his cousin quietly entered the room holding a first aid kit.

Then he began patiently dressing Harry's wounds without any complaint or word. Harry merely watched him with wariness, expecting his cousin to lash out at him any moment now but the hits that he expected never did come. Instead, he was treated with gentleness and care.

"Now that I look at you carefully, blimey… You're smaller than even the smallest girl in my grade." Dudley said as he finished wrapping up Harry's arms. He began placing ointments on the brusies that littered his younger cousin's back.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry finally asked in a quiet voice.

Dudley paused for a second before he resumed his task.

"A classmate of mine told me that family should always stick together no matter what. After all, when the whole world's out to get you, if you can't depend on your family to watch your back, then who can you truly trust?" Dudley answered as he finally finished and began putting away the first aid items.

"**Why** Dudley?" Harry asked in a firmer tone.

Dudley sighed and closed the box before he turned to look at his cousin's bright green eyes that seemed to look through your soul.

"When one of my classmates talked about how they were so close with their cousin who lived with them ever since her parents died that they were practically siblings, I began to slowly see that there was something wrong in this house. I was beginning to see that the way we treat you wasn't right." Dudley said, sincere blue eyes meeting wary green ones. "I was a bully. I know that now. But in Smeltings, I learned really quick that people wouldn't just bow down to me as easy as they did in our school. Piers immediately abandoned me when some of the upperclassmen decided to pick on me because of my weight. It was only when the coach's teaching about how we'll use what we learn to protect instead of hurt that it really pierced my thick skull."

Dudley was in a roll now and Harry continued to listen to his cousin who was by now rambling.

"In the past year, I learned that what we were doing to you wasn't right. Then Mom and Dad began forcing me into becoming their perfect little boy who can't do anything but step on others just to get what they want. When I look at them and then I looked at the pictures of Aunt Lily in the attic, I knew that if I had to live with you and your parents, Aunt Lily wouldn't have treated me the way Mum and Dad treated you." Dudley quieted down, he paused and looked at Harry with desperate eyes. "I don't want to become like them Harry. I don't want to become someone who's easily jealous and hurt others because they're not what their concept of normal is. I don't want to grow up like that Harry."

The two cousins were quiet. This had been the very first time Harry and Dudley had been in the same room, having a decent conversation with one another. Most of their times spent alone was with Dudley taunting or beating him.

Despite his wariness, Harry couldn't help the hope that rose inside his heart. Regardless of what he thought, he knew that he had always craved the feeling of being accepted by his biological family and here was Dudley hesitantly offering what he had always wished for from the beginning, to become a true family with each other.

Deciding to go with his heart and intuition that perhaps Dudley really meant this, he carefully held out a hand.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm your younger cousin. It's nice to meet you." An offer. It was an offer of starting over as the family that they should have been from the start. He wouldn't forget their past but he would give his cousin a chance and would accept him so long as he doesn't ruin that chance.

Dudley's face brightened and a small smile twitched up the corner of his lips. He took Harry's smaller hands and shook it.

"My name is Dudley Dursley. Nice to meet you too, little cousin." The two shared a smile, Harry's smile is even brighter and warmer than Dudley expected.

Dudley silently vowed to himself then and there. That smile… That smile gave him the feeling of full acceptance of himself and that he doesn't have to put up the mask of false bravado he normally has for his parents and his 'friends' who would abandon him the moment he let out a single form of weakness.

That smile and Harry's acceptance gave him a stronger feeling of home than what his parents and this house are now giving him. He felt like so long as Harry accepts him, flaws and all, he will always have a home to go to in the end. He'll protect this with everything that he has, even against his own parents. He'll make up for the lost years that he had used to torment his strong little cousin who never did anything but endure all the pain alone. He'll protect Harry who somehow after everything that he went through under their hands and abuse, turned out so much better and kinder than all of them.

After that day, their bond grew stronger with the moments during night time. They bonded through talking about their lives at school and Dudley's fascination and curiosity about magic. Even if he had been a victim of Hagrid's pig tail (the two shared a laugh about that while Harry nearly collapsed with laughter when Dudley jokingly made pig noises) he never stopped being curious about magic no matter what his parents said. Harry also mentioned his friends whom he said was like family to him and that Dudley was now added to that family as well. The resulting smile Harry got from his cousin made it worth it.

Dudley, in turn, saw Harry as his little brother from all the talks that they had during those night meetings. Unfortunately, the beatings had been growing worse with each passing day. Dudley suggested that he try to talk to his Dad about it but Harry panicked and immediately shot down his idea before he could even finish his sentence. He knew that his uncle would not take too well that his cousin would be taking Harry's side over his. He'd think that Harry used his freak magic on Dudley and would grow angrier than before. Also, his cousin couldn't protect him right now before he was still recovering from his last tournament. Besides, Dudley was just fourteen and no matter how strong he grew the past year, compared to his Dad's greater mass…

But it was at one point when Vernon beat up Harry until he was unconscious that Dudley began to actively find a way to take Harry away from this house.

"He's going to kill you if this keeps up, baby brother." Dudley had taken to calling him baby brother after that time Harry admitted he thought of him as another brother. "I have to find a way to get you out of here."

Dudley softly said as he finished putting salves and ointments on Harry's bruises before he stepped downstairs and overheard a curious conversation.

"—still can't believe that my parents would take my older brother's side over me! Renato was always too rowdy and wild while Lily was a freak. Look at where she ended up in. I wouldn't be surprised if Renato had died in an unknown ditch somewhere. I always knew that he would never end up in a good place." His Mum sneered hatefully.

Dudley shook his head at his mother's tone. Would that be how she would have talked about him if he had magic like Harry did? Even if he already knew that she was wrong to talk like that, it was still hard to see how… bad of a person your parents are when they flaunt it so obviously in front of him.

But then he paused and frowned. They have an uncle? Mum and Aunt Lily had an older brother?

Quietly, he returned back upstairs to where Harry was and sat on the chair beside his cousin's bed. His cousin was still unconscious but his Mum's words gave him an idea. Harry mentioned one time that Hedwig was incredibly smart for an owl. He said that she could find anyone you want to send a letter to.

His eyes turned to the paper and pen that he brought to the room to amuse him and Harry's selves and then at Hedwig who turned silent as her intelligent amber eyes met his. Thankfully, his Dad hadn't tried to hurt Hedwig otherwise he doesn't think that Harry would just sit idly by as his Dad hurts his first friend.

Dudley breathed in and dragged his chair to the desk and began writing the letter.

This was for Harry. If this didn't work then he could always send a letter to Harry's friends.

Once he had finished writing the letter, taking care to use all the lessons from his school about grammar and English so that he wouldn't turn off his uncle especially if he was someone who was nitpicky about grammar. After he finished, he picked the lock of the cage with the pin he swiped from his Mum and held out an arm for Hedwig to perch at. He did wince when Hedwig's claws dug into his skin but thankfully it didn't pierce his skin. He peeked out of the room to see if his parents were anywhere nearby before tiptoeing to his room and opened the window.

"Send this letter to our uncle named Renato, will you Hedwig? I don't know if you can find him but I don't really think Harry can last any longer under Dad's hands. He needs help. He needs to be taken out of this place." Dudley murmured as Hedwig gave him another glance before swiping the letter off his hands with her beak and took flight out of the window.

Dudley watched the white form fly away with the letter, his heart filled with desperate hope that it will reach its target in time.

"I really hope Lady Luck's smiling down at Harry right now." Dudley said before he returned to Harry's room and tucked his cousin in. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry was brought out of his mind when he heard the unmistakable voice of Dudley who by now stood in front of his body.

"Dad! Stop it! Can't you see that you're going to kill Harry?" Dudley yelled as he defiantly stood in front of Vernon who stared at him in shock after his son slammed the door open and shoved himself in between him and the freak.

Vernon's face turned puce as he realized that Dudley was taking his cousin's side.

"Dudley, that freak is the reason why I lost my job! Before he came to this house, leeched off us, we were perfectly normal and happy! I knew I should have dropped this freak off to an orphanage when he was dropped off on us." Vernon ranted as his eyes blazed with insanity and hatred.

Dudley stared at his Dad both with sad and angry eyes. He knew at that moment that he was truly gone.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him! Harry didn't do anything to us. The reason why you lost your job is because your boss found out that you did something wrong!" Dudley shouted back, he ignored his mother's frightened, shocked and to his sadness, disgusted eyes when he defended his cousin. "Just because he has magic doesn't make him a freak!"

Suddenly, Vernon smacked Dudley away from him with a furious look. His nostrils flared as he turned his eyes towards Harry who had painfully stretched out a hand to Dudley with a horrified look on his face.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked.

"No son of mine would have sided with a freak!" Vernon snarled as he began stomping towards Harry. "You used your freak powers to turn even my son against me, you little—"

Out of nowhere, a bullet whizzed by and grazed Vernon's cheek. A shallow cut appeared on his cheek and blood dripped down from the cut. The man stood frozen as his eyes slowly looked towards the small bullet hole on the wall.

"Chaos." The simple word that echoed throughout the silent room came from the doorway.

A tall man wearing an expensive looking black suit and a fedora smirked coldly at Vernon, as his onyx eyes burned with anger and disgust.

"I've got to say, little sister. I'm not surprised you married an ugly brute like this. You've always had a darker and more disgusting soul than others." The man coldly said.

Then he gained a sharp grin.

"Lucky for you, I'm here to take Lily's son away from your disgusting family. In fact, I'll take both of my nephews since the both of you are not capable of even taking care of your own son." The man said as he lazily pointed his gun at Vernon. "Not if that whale would smack him around if he began thinking for himself."

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: This is my Nanowrimo entrée for this year. I tried my hand at writing an original story but… *sweatdrops* No dice I guess. I still need to build on that world for a little bit more.

So, I've always wanted to write a KHR/HP story for a while. It's been tickling my mind for the past months but I couldn't act on it since… school and all. Hey, college life is so much more stressful than High School life and to be honest, I couldn't concentrate on the story since I had to write like five hundred and so papers for school.

AND THEY WERE ALL SET FOR THE SAME DEADLINE.

Like what the hell Teach, what's the point of throwing every single deadline in one single day or week. I felt like my blood pressure just rose from thinking about that month. Christo… I haven't slept for two weeks when I was doing my papers.

Anyway, tell me what you guys think~ See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to their respective owners.

0-0-0-0-0

Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0

Italy, Vongola HQ

0-0-0-0-0

The renowned number one hitman in the whole world, adviser to the head of the most powerful and influential boss in the Underworld and a former Arcobaleno, leaned on the window of his and his lovers' room as he stared into the wide dark night sky glittering with stars. The sky always reminded him so much of his lover, Tsunayoshi Sawada who is currently the Vongola Decimo, the one who stands as the beacon of peace in the dark world.

Sometimes, he still couldn't quite believe that his idiotic, no good student grew so much from when he first began. If you had told him ten years ago that his student would somehow worm himself deep into his heart until he could no longer live without his Sky then he would have thrown you into a den of hungry wolves quite happily while also filming everything.

He wouldn't exchange this for anything though. No matter how much the brats could bring a lot of headaches to him with all their antics, he was still fond of them. He wouldn't exchange the Sky that would always accept him not matter how much blood taints his hands and a lover that loved him not for fame, power or money but merely just because the big hearted idiot loved him. God knows why but somehow, Tsuna managed it.

Then again, that heart is what makes Dame-Tsuna _**his **_Dame-Tsuna.

His sharp eyes caught sight of the growing white ball that was coming for him. Leon shifted into a gun without any prompting and he readied his hand just in case it was an idiotic enemy familgia that wanted to ambush him with… a white owl?

'Now that's a sight I haven't seen for a long time…' Reborn thought as the owl grew closer to him.

He saw the letter the owl held in its beak and his eyes narrowed. It didn't look like an official formal letter or the sort of letter that he was accustomed to before. Most official formal letters use quality parchment paper.

The owl dropped the letter in front of him and flew off to perch on top of the bookshelf. Reborn stared at the owl which balefully glared at him and hooted imperiously before going back to preening itself. He snorted at the defiant look before he took the letter and opened it after checking to make sure it didn't have any sort of poison or trap slipped into it.

_To Renato Evans,_

_ I don't know if my cousin's owl sent the letter to the correct person but if you are Renato, the older brother of Petunia and Lily Evans then I would like to introduce myself to you._

_My name is Dudley Dursley. I am Petunia Evans now Dursley's son. I don't think that my Mum continued any form of communication with you or maybe Aunt Lily did but I doubt my Mum would do so if the way I heard she talked about you was right._

_You see Uncle Renato, I know that my parents aren't nice. Sure, I was only just finding out these past few months but I know that we really aren't the picture perfect family or human being in the world. Harry Potter, my younger cousin and your other nephew isn't really treated nicely in this household and he most likely won't survive by the end of our summer break here if he continued living with Mum and Dad._

_I made a lot of mistakes long ago by being a bully to my cousin and other people and being someone who always believed that what my parents did and encouraged me to do was always right but now… I'm trying to protect my cousin. He's so small and weak right now, he's not going to be able to protect himself from Dad. Not that he would try to do so since even if everyone mostly hurts him, he always try to stop himself from hurting those people unless they really insult someone he loves. He's so kind and accepting that sometimes I wonder how he grew up to become like that when all he knew from our family was hate and disgust._

_In all the days we've spent making up for the lost time spent becoming brother, I've come to think of him more and more as a family than my parents who keep on trying to force me into becoming who they want me to be. I know that once I stand up for my little brother they would never accept me._

_I don't care if I'm left behind here but as long as Harry is safe and happy then that would be good enough for me._

_So please uncle, if you are still reading this letter then save my little brother from this place before it's too late. Dad's becoming worse each day. I don't think he'll let Harry out alive by the end of this month._

_Sincerely,  
>Dudley Dursley<em>

_PS Our home is in Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey_

Reborn's eyes narrowed when he saw a name that he swore he would wipe out from the face of the Earth written on the very top of the letter. It was impossible for _anyone_ in the mafia world to know about his birth name seeing as he and Shamal made sure of that fact especially when he was made an Arcobaleno. It had been a safety precaution for his parents and sisters to prevent them from being dragged into the underground world.

He sat down on his and his lover's bed as he allowed himself to remember his past. Contrary to popular belief, he belonged to a normal family back then. Well, maybe not exactly a completely normal family but he was brought up by a set of kind and loving parents with his darling little sister Lily. He refused to acknowledge the existence of Petunia and he was sure that the feeling was returned.

He had been there when Lily and Petunia were born. When Petunia was born she was loud and screeching and he immediately disliked her. He didn't go so far as to bully her unlike what she did to Lily but he mostly treated her with disinterest.

When Lily had been born, he wondered if this one would be the same as Petunia. Never had he been more wrong. Reborn was older than Lily by ten years. One would think that they would be distant with each other but that's completely wrong. It was another source of jealousy for Petunia since he got along so well with Lily every time he had been there to visit the family. He fell in love with his baby sister the moment he saw those pairs of emerald eyes looking up at him with curiosity and then she reached up, a big toothless smile and cooing for him to pick her up.

Needless to say, while she was still a kid, no other people would come to bully or look at her even wrong. It wasn't to say that Lily couldn't defend herself. She could. She doesn't allow anyone to walk on her like she's a doormat and would always stand up for what she believes is right.

She was an intelligent little girl with the temper of an angel out for vengeance. A small smile twitched up his lips as he remembered the time when he had to fetch his little sister from school and being witness to a scene of her punching a taller and bigger boy in the face and kneeing him just as he always taught her.

She made him so, so proud that day.

The smile disappeared when he thought about his other wayward sister.

Petunia was always that bitter, jealous middle child who always believed that everything should just be handed to her. Lily didn't get that smart without a little bit of hard work. He didn't become the best hitman in the whole world without all the pain, tears and sweat that he had to go through to reach his level. Petunia however always did feel a greater sense of entitlement and would always look upon him and Lily in seething envy every single time they got awards from schools or contests.

'For all that she boasts about Lily being a freak and me being a failure, she's the one who never did try to make what she wants to happen, happen.' Reborn scowled as he looked over the worrying part of the letter. 'But not even I could believe that you would go this low, little sister. Mum and Dad always taught us that family should never raise a hand on each other. How… distasteful.'

His thoughts returned back to his nephew and his mother. He was well aware of the fact that the magical world existed. Unfortunately, he was unable to get as much connections inside that world as he could due to the fact that he barely had the same levels of magical prowess as Lily as well as the fact that Checker Face had the lousy timing of turning him into an Arcobaleno when the inside war had been escalating.

All that he knew from Lily's letters that he continued receiving up until a few months after her graduation was that she had joined an organization that would be going against the other side which had been terrorizing them for a long time. He wasn't able to put much thought into it seeing as he had been busy with the underworld as well as his curse and he really did not want to involve Lily with the fiasco. It was already enough that she had to handle a war in her world, he did not want to trouble his baby sister with his own problems.

He was well aware of her wedding though. She sent him a letter with a picture of her wedding with the boy that she had been complaining on and on for her whole school years and then when she reached her sixth year, he had been a bit surprised and bemused to learn that she was slowly beginning to change her mind about the boy, James Potter. Apparently, the kid learned to grow up. Good thing too. If he didn't, he would have visited the boy and would have made his life a living hell if he did not learn to mature. After all, he would not accept anything but the best for his baby sister.

"Why is there an owl on top of our bookshelf? Is that a letter in your hands?" Reborn didn't even twitch when his lover entered the room without any warning.

Tsuna yawned widely as he entered their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the beautiful snowy owl on top of their bookshelf giving him and mostly Reborn, a baleful glare. He didn't realize that owls could glare with that intensity. Reborn was lying down on their bed with a completely relaxed form but Tsuna has a feeling that he was thinking about the letter that he was holding right now.

"Reborn?" Tsuna intoned again as he sat down beside Reborn. "Is there something wrong?"

Finally, Reborn opened his eyes and stared at Tsuna. The sight of his lover never failed to brighten up the hitman's day even if his lover.

"See for yourself." Reborn waved the paper around and Tsuna plucked it from his fingers.

Reborn continued staring at the ceiling silently as the Decimo read the letter. He trusted Tsuna. It scared him sometimes just how much he trusted his student, lover and boss with his life and heart.

Tsuna's light brown eyes darkened as he read the words. His Intuition was blaring loudly that something was incredibly wrong especially from the way Reborn's tentative nephew was talking about their home life. If this letter was telling the truth… Tsuna glanced at Reborn who was stared at nothing in particular with a pensive look.

Mentally, Tsuna winced. If this was truly Reborn's nephews there is no absolutely way that he's going to leave these two behind, especially the younger one who was apparently getting a worse treatment in that place. Reborn pounded it inside his mind from the very beginning to treat your family members kindly. If there was anyone who considers family above all other than Tsuna, it was Reborn who was also fiercely protective of them.

"Reborn, if this letter is true then your other nephew…" Tsuna quietly said while he watched the slight tightening of his lover's jaw.

Yup, Reborn's definitely going to be protective over his nephew if this is true.

"You know what I taught you about the magical world, right?" At Tsuna's nod, Reborn continued, "As you know, my family was quite normal. However, in our family, Lily was the one who got a letter to Hogwarts. Our parents doted upon her not just because of her magic but also because of her intelligence. Of course, being a jealous little bint, Petunia often called her a freak."

Tsuna gained a disgusted look at what Reborn revealed.

"She called her sister a freak?" Tsuna spat out as Reborn nodded.

"Yeah, the irony is here is that Petunia was the one who begged the Headmaster to let her learn magic as well but as you know, she doesn't have magic. As for me, I have a little bit of magic in me but not as much as what Lily has." Reborn shrugged before smirking. "But my Sun Flames more than made up for that."

Tsuna made a face at what Reborn said. Reborn's sun flames hurt when he uses them. He mentally shuddered when he remembered that training session with his tutor where Reborn did not hold back using his sun flames against Tsuna.

"Lily had been sending me letters while she was studying at Hogwarts and then sent me an invitation to her wedding after she graduated. I would have wanted to come but…" Reborn shrugged. "The Arcobaleno curse stopped me. I knew that my little sister would have tried to put up my burden on her shoulders along with worrying about her world's war as well as her family. The letters stopped and until today, I never got any letter from my biological family. Oh, I knew that Petunia married that ugly brute but that's the last of the information I knew."

Tsuna hummed in thought.

"That's kind of a huge over sight for you, Reborn." Tsuna commented.

"I had been far too busy training you and Dino while I was also dealing with my curse. I wasn't really willing enough to keep an eye on Petunia. I prefer to pretend that I only have one sister." Reborn dismissively said. "But you are correct in stating my mistake of not placing more inside informants in that world caused quite a problem."

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsuna asked as he handed the letter back.

Reborn's eyes gleamed.

"First, you will have your people while I also have mine checking the records of the Dursleys and their existence. Then if this letter proves to be true then we will go there and save my nephews from my bitter sister and bring them back here. After all, they are a part of the family." Reborn's eyes flashed. "If this letter is false then I will search for the one who tried to send me a trap and I will make them pay as well as erase them from the face of the Earth."

Reborn grinned darkly while Tsuna shook his head in amusement. He had gotten used to his lover's antics even if he was very sadistic.

Tsuna yawned widely again and snuggled up near Reborn whose eyes softened at Tsuna. He placed a kiss on top of Tsuna's head and wrapped both arms around his waist, spooning the younger one against him.

"Did you finish your paperwork?" Reborn asked as he closed his eyes. He smirked when he heard the faint groan from his lover.

"Reborn," Tsuna began in a whining tone, "don't remind me of that!"

"Did you?" Reborn asked once more in a teasing but firmer tone.

His smirk widened when he heard a whine escaping Tsuna's lips.

"Of course I did," Tsuna grumbled. "If I didn't finish it, you would kill me."

"I wouldn't kill you." Reborn hummed in amusement and sadism. "I would merely maim you for not doing your duty as a boss."

"Of course you would." Tsuna said in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

Reborn snorted and tightened his grip around Tsuna before burying his face on the brown curls and finally falling asleep to his lover's lovely scent of chocolate.

0-0-0-0-0

Three days later as Reborn and Tsuna did not waste any time to gather what it is that they need to gather, Tsuna's guardians save for Lambo, Reborn and Shamal were gathered in the meeting room where a bunch of folders holding Reborn's needed evidence were being disseminated.

It had come as a surprise to everyone, save for Shamal, when the couple informed them about the letter as well as a little bit of Reborn's history.

"It's still a surprise, Reborn." Hayato commented as he browsed through the details in the folder. "There were rumors that you were an orphan or that your parents had been brutally murdered and you went to the mafia world for revenge."

Reborn snorted. He knew of those ridiculous rumors. He often laughed himself sick every single time somebody mentioned them in his presence because he just knew how wrong they were.

"They weren't wrong about my parents. But my baby sister would have made sure that the perpetrators. In fact, I daresay that they will be feeling that curse for a **very long time.**" Reborn grinned toothily as his eyes gleamed.

Everyone in the room shuddered as they saw the darkness in Reborn's eyes. They had no doubt that Reborn's favorite sister must have been as sadistic and vindictive as her eldest sibling.

"From what we had gathered in the files, Petunia and Vernon Dursley lives in Privet Drive, Surrey. They have one son named Dudley Dursley who admittedly enough doesn't have that much of a good record." Takeshi said as he handed the file to Reborn who browsed over the data, looking at the terrible grades with an apathetic look.

"But here's the interesting thing, Reborn. The kid began to improve when he arrived in Smeltings. Terrible name, we know. But he joined the Boxing club in that school and became one of its treasured members." Hayato smirked. "The grades aren't as stellar as compared to your tastes but it's rising with each semester in that school. His records of bullying had also greatly decreased until it stopped just the previous semester."

Reborn hummed in thought as he looked at the pictures. At first he had been disgusted with the mini whale but then his brows rose as the latest picture showed a boy with barely any fat left and has more muscles rather than fat as he did before.

"Reborn… I think you're not going to like the other data…" Takeshi hesitated as he handed a thinner file.

Reborn opened the folder and the first thing he saw was Lily's eyes.

Bright, inquisitive green eyes shone from underneath the ugly round glasses and the wild raven hair that rivals Tsuna and his' hair. The child looked abnormally thin as well as short. Lily had been of normal height as did her husband judging from the picture that she sent him. Signs of malnutrition as well as a few bruises that he could glimpse from underneath the oversized raggedy shirt were caught by his sharp eyes. He looked like he was eight years old but when he had glanced at the age the photo was taken; it was written that he was already ten years old. There was a hint of an age old scar on the kid's forehead.

"Lily is going to find a way to strangle Petunia and her husband from the afterlife." Reborn casually said even as anger slowly rose from inside him.

How low could his sister have gone? To place her jealousy, anger and bitterness on a child? He would have thought that Petunia would have grown up somewhere in her adulthood but apparently, she never did change. Unfortunately, it affected even the children underneath her 'care'.

No, Petunia was not his sister anymore. He refuse to call a being such as this as his sister. He might have given her a chance if she showed some semblance of goodness but unfortunately, she didn't.

His eyes trailed towards the medical records that showed evidences that would have been used for abuse cases and his eyes narrowed at the sheer amount of injuries that had been secretly recorded by the clinic of his nephew's previous school. Bruises, open wounds, broken bones, malnutrition and so many more…

He set those papers down and focused on the school records.

"Apparently, the kid had been ingeniously smart the first grade until it suddenly went back down. I have a feeling that it might have something to do with his relatives." Hayato commented.

Reborn ignored Mukuro when he reached out to look through the files that he left on the table. There were notes from some of the teachers mentioning that Harry seemed to be deliberately lowering his grades, at least to the point that he did not have a higher grade than Dudley (Reborn still sneered at the name. Petunia never did have a good sense of naming things).

"Petunia and most likely, her husband too, would not want the spawn of her sister to be better than her darling son." Reborn drawled.

"Maybe not so darling anymore, Reborn. He is beginning to think for himself. I don't think that this woman and man would like it very much if anybody disagreed with them." Tsuna coldly said as he had already seen the medical records.

Shamal shook his head with a disgusted look. He might have seen a lot in the mafia world but child abuse, especially by civilians are a sore spot for him and most of the people in the room.

"It is still a miracle that he managed to survive all those years of abuse, Reborn." Shamal scowled as he handed the damnable medical records to Ryohei who was glaring at the table fiercely. "His magical core must have been quite large for it to be able to heal him on all those moments. But it would have the negative effect of needing to use that energy for keeping him alive rather than for doing spells. I would not be surprised if he seems average in his magical academics in Hogwarts."

Shamal had been a part of the magical world as a muggleborn before he left when some of the Death Eaters killed his family. He left a nasty surprise for those Death Eaters named Parkinson and cursed them with bad luck for the next generations until they show remorse for their prejudice. He never kept up with that world ever again due to bad memories. He disowned that world after showing its true colors of a prejudiced society against those of different blood.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chrome asked as she clutched her trident. She felt the surge of anger in her bond with Mukuro whom she now considers as an older protective brother.

"Those herbivores deserve to be disciplined." Kyoya icily said as he glowered at the folder.

"Kufufu… As much as I hate agreeing with the skylark, these worms needs to suffer just as they made the little kitty suffer." Mukuro chuckled but his eyes were filled with murderous rage.

Mukuro hates it whenever he heard about children suffering. The Estraneo subject was still a taboo in the mansion every time Mukuro was staying. It was for this reason that Tsuna often sent him or Kyoya to missions that involves the despicable parts of the underworld which involves child trafficking as well as experiments.

The world learned quick when those two destroyed a few families that were caught doing these illicit affairs.

"Little brother, these cannot extremely go on." Ryohei uncharacteristically calmly said.

"If this is Reborn's nephews then they are family. We should just blow those two adults up." Hayato grinned wildly.

"I think that it would be nice to teach them a few lessons here and there, Tsuna." Takeshi laughed but his eyes were calling for blood.

Reborn twisted his fedora down as a small smirk inched up on his lips. Not even here yet and the whole family is already becoming twisted around his piccolo's fingers.

Tsuna linked his fingers together and laid the his chin on top of it as his eyes glowed orange with his Hyper Dying Will mode showing itself. A small smile that is filled with dark promises was on his lips. No matter how kind Tsuna is, if you do harm somebody in his family, since little Harry and Dudley is going to become a part of their dysfunctional family soon if Reborn had any say in it (and he did, he very much did), he's not going to show the person who harmed them any mercy.

"Now, now guys, we should do this the more peaceful way at first. After all, we still have to get the hand of guardianship first." Tsuna said with a wide smile.

"Omnivore, even if they did try to deny you, you own a great deal of more experienced and bloodthirsty lawyers than them." Kyoya bluntly said as Tsuna's smile widened further.

"Ah, but we should at least give them a chance. I am pretty sure that we could come to a nice agreement, right Reborn?" Tsuna directed the statement towards Reborn who chuckled lowly.

"Of course Dame-Tsuna, do you even doubt me?" Reborn confidently said.

"Meeting's dismissed," Tsuna proclaimed as he stood up, "we've got a few new family members to fetch tomorrow. Hayato, Takeshi, arrange our usual arrangements. Hayato, make sure that the legalities will be fulfilled by tonight."

The two inclined their heads as they proceeded with their own tasks.

"Mukuro, Chrome, if you could go there in advance, please gather information regarding their surroundings." Tsuna ordered his two Mists, both of whom nodded and disappeared as mist covered them both. "Nii-san, please ready our medical assistance. Kyoya, please be a dear and clear out any unwanted visitors when we get there."

"Hn." Kyoya grunted before he jumped out of the window, to Tsuna's exasperation.

"Got it, Decimo." Ryohei saluted with a grin as he jogged out of the room.

"I'll go and try to gather some info about our new charge in the magical world." Shamal yawned and waved lazily as he walked out of the room also.

The only ones left in the room were Reborn and Tsuna who cherished the silence before Tsuna broke it.

"Vernon and Petunia is not going to enjoy the rest of their lives." Tsuna said as he fixed the files in an orderly manner.

Reborn snorted in amusement and leaned on the wall beside one of the windows.

"They would be lucky if they escaped your Mists' punishments unscathed." Reborn drawled.

Tsuna chuckled darkly as he looked out into the wide blue sky. A huge sincere smile appeared on his lips he thought of the new additional members to their family.

"I have a feeling that something interesting is going to happen once those two are brought here." Tsuna said as his intuition agreed whole-heartedly.

Reborn grinned sharkily at his boss.

"Dame-Tsuna, if piccolo inherited the Evans' tendency of getting into an adventure and his father's magnet for trouble then I have no doubt that he will be bringing a lot more crazy antics in this family." Reborn amusedly said.

Tsuna pointed at Reborn in victory.

"There! You admit that our family is crazy!" Tsuna yelled with a wide teasing grin.

Reborn reached towards him and smacked him at the back of his head none too gently with a smirk.

"Brat, I've known that from the very moment I entered the mafia world and when I got involved in your life." Reborn's eyes glinted fondly at the happy grin that his lover sent him before he gained a sadistic grin.

Tsuna watched him with a terrible feeling as Reborn pointed his gun at him.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't think I didn't know that you lied to me about finishing your paperworks yesterday." Reborn sadistically grinned as Tsuna paled dramatically.

"B-but—" Tsuna stammered as he made sure to keep himself out of the gun's direction. "How did you know?!"

He flinched when he heard the sound of the gun cocking as Reborn's eyes gleamed.

"So you **did** ditch it." Reborn smirked when Tsuna let out a yelp and expertly dodged the bullet when he fired without warning at the brunet. "Dame-Tsuna…"

The tone was Tsuna's only warning before he shot out of the room, running away from his sadistic adviser.

Reborn rolled his eyes and glanced at the picture of little Harry once more.

'Don't worry piccolo, your uncle Reborn is coming to save you and your cousin from the grasps of those two.' Reborn silently vowed to himself before he took chase after Tsuna.

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: So I was writing this while I'm listening to a bunch of epic music because why the hell not?

Anyway, I was really surprised when you guys suddenly started bombarding me with a lot of notifications regarding favorites and following. I think this is the first time I gained such a fast reaction from you guys. Thanks for the reviewers and those who favorited and followed this story!

Regarding the timelines, this is set ten years later for Tsuna and the others so Tsuna would be about 24 years old here. For the Harry Potter timeline, I forwarded it a lot in terms of years so there would be technology that's like ours right now. It's also after the Prisoner of Azkaban so the guys knows about Sirius being innocent and all.

Unfortunately, Pettigrew still managed to escape so no dice in that part. But don't worry, he'll get his in the future *grins darkly*. If there is one thing I greatly value, it's loyalty to friends and your family. It was because of Pettigrew that Harry lost his parents and he had to deal with the Dursleys. If it hadn't been for him then maybe Harry would have grown up with a happy family.

I actually have this _nice _idea for Vernon and Petunia. I hope you guys will like it too when we get there. I'm one vindictive little girl so I'm not going to let them off that easily.

Not that Mukuro and the others would be letting them go.

Of course, there's Reborn too.

I'm so proud of little Harry. He hasn't even met them yet and he already has them around his pretty little fingers.

Oh Harry, you're going to gain a **very **big family that would be so loving and crazy.

So tell me about what you think~

What do you guys think the world should do to Petunia and Vernon? You could give out some ideas maybe I'll manage to fit it in somewhere, hahahaha~

PS Is it weird that I manage to bring out my ideas better when it's like 10-4 in the morning or is it just me?


End file.
